Sherri Fry
| species = Human | age = 70 | planet = Earth | status desceased | job = Possibly a housewife | relatives = Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Gleisner Husband: Yancy Fry, Sr. Father-in-law:Enos Fry Mother-in-law: Mildred Fry Sons: Yancy Fry, Jr. and Philip J. Fry I Daughter-in-laws: Unnamed wife of Yancy Jr. and Turanga Leela Grandson: Philip J. Fry II Step Granddaughters and Step Grandsons:Kif Kroker's offspring See Family Tree | appearance = The Luck of the Fryish | voiced by = Tress MacNeille|status = Alive (in the future of year 3017 alongside with her husband and older son)}} Mrs. Fry (née Gleisner) (born May 2, 1950 - December 28, 2020), was the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Gleisner. She is the wife of Yancy Fry, Sr. and the daughter-in-law of Enos Fry and Mildred Fry. She is the mother of Yancy Fry, Jr. and Philip J. Fry I. Mrs. Fry is the mother-in-law of Turanga Leela and Yancy Jr.'s wife. She is the paternal grandmother of Philip J. Fry II and the step grandmother of Kif Kroker's offspring (Leela Fry's biological children and Philip J. Fry I's stepchildren). She lived with her husband and sons in the Fry family house (a trashed house in Brooklyn). Character Description Appearance Mrs. Fry is redhead and she even looks like Enos Fry, her former father-in-law. She often wears casual clothes. Mrs. Fry was likely to be born around 1947 or 1948. Personality Mrs. Fry was a terrible mother, often neglecting her sons in favor of watching a football game or playing indoor golf and acting unconcerned with their exploits or their whereabouts. When she gave birth to Philip I, she was more concerned with the outcome of a game she was listening to on the radio and when her team won, she said it was the happiest day of her life instead of the newborn baby sitting on her lap. When Philip I was frozen in 1999, she was too involved with watching a football game to wonder where Philip I went to. She thought that sending Philip I to school and searching for him when he went missing was a waste of taxpayers' money. Despite this, Mrs. Fry trully loved her children, as seen in "Luck of the Fryish", when she admits that she does miss Philip I very much after he dissapeared. Also, in "D'uh Vinci Code", it's reveled that Mrs. Fry is one of the very few characters to be aware of Philip I's qualities and adviced him that, regardless of how dumb or ugly he might be, he's good-hearted and that's what matters, which shows that she was far wiser than what her neglicence antics suggested. She also has been seen dreaming of Philip I in Game of Tones after his disappearance showing that she really loved Philip I. Biography She married Mr. Fry before 1972, which was when their first son is born, they named him Yancy as every Fry since the American Revolution. In 1974, she gave birth to her second child, Philip. Due to a complicated time-travel paradox, Mrs. Fry is also Philip's daughter-in-law and her husband's paternal grandmother. She died on December 28, 2020, almost 2 years before Yancy Fry, Sr.. ---- Family Tree Mr. Gleisner┬Mrs. Gleisner Enos Fry┬Mildred Fry │ │ Mrs. Fry───────────────────┬────────────────────Yancy Fry, Sr. │ ┌─────────┴──────────────┐ David Farnsworth │ │ │ Turanga Leela─Philip J. Fry I Yancy Fry, Jr.┬Unknown │ │ (Many generations) Philip J. Fry II┬Njörd(?) │ │ │ (Many generations) │ │ │ Grandma Farnsworth (possibly) │ │ +──────┬──────+ Ned Farnsworth┬Velma Farnsworth │ ┌─────────┴────────┐ │ │ (?)Ogden Wernstrom────┬────Mom────┬─────Hubert J. Farnsworth Floyd Farnsworth │ │ │ ┌───┴───┐ Igner Cubert J. Farnsworth │ │ Walt Larry Appearances Episodes *''The Luck of the Fryish'' *''Jurassic Bark'' *''Bender's Big Score'' *''Cold Warriors '' *''Game of Tones'' Comics *''Twice Told Tales of Interest'' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fry family